


It's Complicated

by 1dlover (puffy24)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Love/Hate, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffy24/pseuds/1dlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>It's Complicated.<br/>Sounds like a Facebook relationship status, doesn't it?<br/>If things could actually be that easy.</p>
  <p>6 months. I've spent 6 months with him and now we're going to be sharing a flat, no less in a whole different country. I really wish I wasn't here with him but it's my dream job and no one can come in the way of that. Hopefully things workout for the better. Here's to wishful thinking.</p>
  <p>    <strong>Annabelle and Zayn, two complete opposites.</strong><br/><strong>Well almost polar opposites.</strong><br/><strong>They've got a lot more in common than they think they do.</strong><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fic (i.e. One Direction does not exist.)  
> Also Zayn and OFC are 21 and the story starts in 2011.

All the arrangements had been made with Lily. Everything should be ready when we get there. Take a few deep breaths Anna. Calm down.

“Are you OK?” a deep accented voice asked.

I looked beside me; a tanned young man with jet black hair, wearing a pink polo that defined his biceps was looking at me.

Now, you’re probably thinking that I don’t know him. But, I do. I know him very well. He’s Zayn Malik, a co-worker, not really a friend but a sort of friend. It's hard to explain. We’ve spent the last six months as interns for Vogue at the Vogue House in London and I don't know if I'm just making this up but I'm sure he hates me.

“Uh,” I was trailing because I was kind of confused – and scared “yeah, I’ll be fine.”

I’m scared of airplanes, not heights. I’m scared of flying at such a high altitude where anything is possible. I mean, seriously what are planes? The definition according to me is a flying metal bird-like thingy. It runs on engines, which can be prone to failure.

Am I a pessimist? Not usually. Only when I’m doing things that I have a fear of.

Our plane was now taxiing, preparing for take-off. I checked my seatbelt to make sure it was secure. I closed my eyes as the plane picked up speed. I held onto the nearest thing to me, Zayn’s hand. A couple of ear-popping moments later, the plane stabilized.

“Um, you can let go of my hand now,” Zayn said.

I opened my eyes to see that I was indeed holding his hand, very tightly too. I let go of it.

“Sorry,” I said quietly.

The blood in our hands was slowly coming in, bringing the fleshy pink colour back to it. I must have been holding his hand very tightly.

I pressed the button to call an air hostess.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked with a cheery smile. 

"Yes, may I please get a glass of water?"

I took a couple of ibuprofen from my tote bag and gulped them down with the water that the air hostess brought me. I'm hoping to get rid of the headache that was beginning to start and get a few hours of sleep before landing in New York. Zayn was eyeing me like I was some circus freak.

"What?" I asked as I placed my ear buds in, pressed play on my iPod and put my hood up. He just shook his head and sat back in his seat.

The flight left around 8 in the morning, which meant that we had to be at the airport a couple hours before. This meant that we were up at about 4 to make sure we weren't forgetting anything, take a shower, and eat something before getting to the airport at about 6. Not being able to sleep because I was terrified of planes, I needed to make sure I got sleep to stay awake the rest of the day in New York. Because knowing Lily, she would have something planned for when we land there.

[...]

We had a quick break at the airport bathrooms while I brushed my teeth and took off the jumper that I was wearing. It was supposed to be significantly warm in New York. I readjusted my bun before walking out.

The plane ride had been smooth, very much to my liking since I slept through the entire ride and Zayn had woken me up as we were landing. If we experienced turbulence, I didn’t feel a thing.

I texted Lily an hour ago to let her know that we had landed and were in customs; after the officers made sure that the work permits were in fact real, we were let out.

"Do you think your cousin might be here by now?" Zayn asked me after I reached where he was standing with our luggage.

"Yeah, she should be. Let's head outside, she might be waiting." I replied as I grabbed the handles on my suitcases.

The warm air greeted us as we stepped through the automatic sliding doors. It was definitely a change from the cool, air conditioned feel on the inside.

I looked left and right to see if there was any sign of Lily. I was looking far off to the left when I heard her.

"Annabelle Richards, is that you?" she was definitely surprised judging by her tone.

I turned around sharply to see her standing a couple of feet away from me, a grin plastered on her face. She promptly pulled me into a hug.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" she squealed.

"I can't believe that I'm here either. I'm in New fucking York." My voice got louder with each word I said and my eyes widened with realization that I was actually standing in New York.

Zayn gave a look that indicated that he was not happy in the situation that he was stuck in. Two cousins having a little reunion party outside an airport, not something he wanted to witness I'm sure.

"Lily," I turned her so she was facing him, "Meet Zayn. Zayn this is my cousin Lily."

She opened her mouth but thought better and closed it before she said anything embarrassing.

"Nice to meet you," Zayn said with a little wave of his hand. I think she melted. He was the kind of good looking guy that could get any girl he wants, so if he talks to you or acknowledges you, you turn to goo, no big deal. If he knew what kind of an effect he has on girls, he was fairly cool about it. He never bragged. At least I’d never heard him brag.

"Um, Lil … how about getting to a car? It’s boiling out here." I said nudging her when she didn't move after 2 minutes but just stood there and ogled at Zayn. It was uncomfortable, for both Zayn and I. She quickly snapped out of her trance.

"Follow me," she gestured for us to follow her as she dragged one of my suitcases behind her.

"Alright, so I've got you guys a nice 2 bedroom apartment in Manhattan. Hopefully you won't kill me when I tell you the rent. I've furnished it just like you asked me to Anna and we've actually got lots to do before you get settled in." She opened the boot to her car and Zayn lifted the suitcases and placed them in.

"Thanks," I said before walking to the passenger side of the car, which is technically the driver’s side in the UK. I hadn't even sat in the seat before Lily started questioning me.

"Where did you find him? Does he have a girlfriend? Do you like him? You guys would make such a cute couple. He's so hot." She quickly shut her mouth as we heard Zayn close the boot.

I didn’t answer her. Luckily she was whispering and it was highly unlikely that Zayn heard anything. I turned on the radio as we drove into jam packed traffic.

[...]

Close to an hour later, we were standing in front of a closed door, door 1531, on the 15th floor of a magnificent building. Lily opened the door and held it open as Zayn and I dragged our luggage inside. The two of us, set them aside and just gaped at the lounge. It was gorgeous to say the least. There are actually no words to describe the incredible job that my lovely cousin had done.

“This is amazing! I love you!” I exclaimed as I pulled Lily into a hug.

“Oh, it was nothing. I’m just putting my degree to good use,” she said with a wink.

“I’m scared of checking out the rest of the rooms, Lil.” I joked as I made my way towards the bedrooms.

I opened the first door that I came across and turned on the lights as the curtains were closed, forbidding any light to pass through them. Everything in the room was a black-brown including the curtains but with the exception of the bed sheets.

I was backing out when I bumped into Zayn who was probably waiting for me to leave the room.

“Sorry.” I quickly apologized and walked to the next door. Upon opening it, I saw a white bed frame taking place in the middle, with the rest of the room covered in different shades of purple.

I must have screamed because Lily was by my side asking me what happened in a matter of seconds.

“I love you so so much!” I hugged her again and held her there. “How much did you spend on the furniture though? I’m not made of money you know.”

“Everything’s from Ikea, so relax and everything was paid for by your parents. Now let me go.” She squirmed under my hold.

“My parents?” I wondered out loud, as I let go of her. “But, I told them that I would pay for it.”

“It wasn’t just your parents, Anna. Zayn’s parents paid for half of it, since you are sharing the apartment.” Lily was quick to point out. “It’s their way of showing how proud they are of you.”

“Oh," was all I could say to that. "Well, I hope you’ve stocked up the kitchen, I’m starving!”

“Did they not feed you on the plane?” Lily joked.

“I’m sure they did, but I slept through the entire ride.”

“Ah, that’s why you look so awake and Zayn looks like he needs to hit the sack.”

“And, Zayn can hear you, it’s a small flat,” Zayn’s voice rang out from the lounge.

“Way to make a fool out of yourself,” I whispered as I walked past her to get my bags.

She must’ve followed me because her voice was loud and clear when she next talked.

“How about, you guys shower and dress in summery clothes please, and I’ll cook lunch. We can go out and see the city once you’ve had something to eat.”

“I call dibs on the bathroom,” I yelled out as I dragged my bright pink suitcase to my room. I had packed, so that things I would need right away like a towel and a robe, and all summer clothes would be right at the top. You could call it ‘smart packing’ although having to condense my wardrobe to fit into two suitcases was a horrible ordeal. I grabbed the two things and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

[...]

Twenty steaming minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom feeling more refreshed than ever.

"Bathroom's empty," I yelled loud enough to make sure Zayn heard me.

I looked through my bag and found a white lace top and paired it with a dark blue pleated skirt. I ran a brush through my hair, applied light makeup and went outside to find my white flats that I had surely packed in my other bag. Having found them, I left them near the door, walking bare foot on the sleek hardwood floor. I dragged the second bag into my room as well. That was a workout, so I walked to the kitchen to find something to eat before I passed out.

"So what are you cooking?" I asked Lily as I stepped into a deliciously smelling kitchen.

"Just some spaghetti and sauce."

"No meat right?" I questioned.

"I didn't buy any meat at all Anna, relax. Anyway I wasn’t sure if Zayn eats meat or not either."

"He does, but he mentioned something about it being 'Halal'."

Lily eyed me while listening intently. It only made me feel conscious of what I was saying.

"What?" I asked, stepping closer to the stove to taste the sauce only to be stopped by Lily.

"You look extra dressed up."

“Is it really that much? You said summery clothes …” I honestly didn’t think I ever overdressed for any occasion. I opened the fridge to find something to nibble on while the food was cooked. I pulled out a box of strawberries feeling victorious.

“Nah, I was just pulling your leg.” Lily can be such a joker sometimes. “But, I’m going to be totally honest and tell you that those shoes you were wearing earlier were hideous.”

“How dare you? Those are my favourite trainers!” I pretended to be shocked and gasped.

“Trainers? What are those?” She looked completely lost.

“You know, sometimes I forget that you’re not British,” I said laughing “I think you guys call them sneakers?” I took a bite of the strawberry. _Mmm, delish._

“Ah, yes, I know what those are.” She nodded in recognition of the word, “You know what’s sad? You work for a fashion magazine and you own ‘trainers’” she used her fingers to quote and emphasis the word, “and, I’m only an interior designer and I would never even touch those things. Maybe we should switch jobs,” she suggested.

I looked at her, she looked at me and we burst out laughing.

“I’m sure you could pull off my job but I don’t think I can set up such amazing rooms.” I pointed to the lounge for emphasis, “I’d be fired in a matter of moments.”

“If you can put together such amazing outfits, I’m sure you can put together a room. You can surprise yourself sometimes,” she winked and went back to the sauce pot. I sat at the breakfast bar indulging myself to the yummy strawberries.

[...]

Lunch was a quiet event, for me at least. Zayn was actually talking to Lily and getting along fairly well which in itself was weird and a little disgusting to watch. I tried not to gag on my food and was relieved when Lily decided that we’d had enough lunch time and that we should get going if we wanted to see anything at all before the day ended.

Zayn tried to get out of coming with us but Lily made sure he didn’t really have another choice. _Why couldn't she just leave him alone and spend some quality cousin time with me instead?_

“You’re not going to get another chance to tour the city. Once you start working, you’ll be forever busy with your job. Plus we have to get you new credit cards and a new phone number; I don’t like getting charged long distance,” she waved her phone.

Zayn accepted defeat - probably from not wanting to hear Lily talk anymore - and joined us. Lily acted the tour guide, pointing out important buildings, a little history behind each one as we made our way down the traffic filled one-way street to the underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... this is the second 1D story that I've written. I only have one more chapter written for this before I put it on hold. I'm kinda not sure about this one and if I want to continue it tbh, so feedback is very very appreciated! And thank you for taking the time to read this (: 
> 
> Happy New Year btw! :D xx


	2. Chapter 2

Lily showed us around New York. She even showed us how to get to the Condé Nast building without getting lost on the Subway, not that I wouldn’t anyway. I’d just have to count on Zayn to lead me there every morning. Though I hated the thought of being dependent on him, I didn’t really have another choice at this time than to just follow him. He seemed to know his way around and was a lot quicker at understanding the New York Subway system that Lily had given up on explaining to me after the third time. It was too complicated. So instead we walked about Times Square, awestruck at its beauty, which was sparkling even in the day time with all the electronic billboards surrounding the square.

Zayn and I were truly the tourists, Zayn less than I, but our jaws would drop and we’d want to take a picture of this and a picture of that. I’m sure Lily felt overwhelmed and probably thought that she was babysitting two four year olds.

After spending about an hour at Times Square, and getting new credit cards and phone numbers like Lily promised us, we made our made up 7th Avenue towards Central Park with drinks in our hands to keep us company in the hot weather. Zayn had gotten a Tazo Chai Crème Frappucino, Lily a Coffee Frappucino and I had a Java Chip Frappucino; chocolate, chocolate and more chocolate. My favourite was actually the Tazo Chai that Zayn had ordered for himself, which is why I hadn’t gotten it.

We passed countless shops and restaurants, as we talked and sipped our drinks. We also passed Broadway, to which Lily said Zayn and I could explore some other day, when I asked her if we could go. 

It was a sunny day and relatively warm for the end of May. About 20 minutes later we came onto 59th Street, from the West and continued our way into Central Park. The park, being a park of course, was serenely green with trees giving shade against the burning sun. It was bustling with early tourists that obviously were smart enough to visit before the actual crowds started coming in once schools would be out. The park was an astounding 3.5kms in length. It looked and felt so natural but the entire park was well thought out and entirely landscaped. Lily guided us eastwards and we came upon a small body of water that was called The Pond. It was a marshy area with ducks swimming around casually basking in the sun. The three of us found an empty bench and sat there just talking. I realized that I should probably call my parents and let them know that I had arrived to New York City in one piece. While I called my parents, Zayn called his a bit further down the walkway and Lily made some calls about work. We sat around just casually talking; with lots of random pauses, awkward ones mind you – Zayn just made things awkward between me and Lily. We can usually talk to hours at a time without any type of interruption.

We were making our way out of the park in silence towards the subway – I figure that if I’m going to be living here for the next while, I might as well start talking like a true New Yorker – when Lily started asking about dinner.

“What’ll you be having?” Lily asked looking at me.

“Where are you ordering from?” I asked in return.

“I was thinking Pizza Hut,” she said briskly, which was enough to tell me that I should tell her fast or else I won’t get what I want, or at least everything I want. Having experienced that before on our Spain family vacation a couple of years ago, I quickly thought over what Pizza Hut offers.

“Um, how about veggie pizza, cheese sticks and cinnamon sticks for desert.” I listed the three things counting them off my fingers. “Have they got veggie pasta?" I wondered out loud.

“Are you going to eat all of that?” Zayn sounded shocked. This in turn shocked me. How did he not notice the amount of food that I practically inhale? We’ve spent six months together.

“Oh yeah, and that’s only her order. She’ll be eating all of that by herself,” Lily replied before I could. I just rolled my eyes at her. I will admit to it, I do eat a lot, I guess I’ve got a fast metabolism. I’m a working girl and a girl’s gotta eat; I can’t deal with any accidents or fainting spells.

She asked Zayn what he’d like and then called and placed an order – to be picked up; apparently they did not deliver to our address.

“Will you be fine on your own?” I asked Lily. “We can come with, you know.”

“No, I’ll be fine. It’s not that far from here and besides you could do with practising to use the subway on your own. I won’t be there every morning to make sure you get to work,” she said pushing us towards the station stairs.

"Will you quit pushing us?" I said annoyed at her, "at least tell us which train to take and where to get off."

"Oh right. My bad." She laughed at her silliness.

She gave us instructions to get home while she went and picked the order up and brought it back. We were to take the subway from the Nth line from the 5th/59th Avenue station from Central Park, where we were standing at the moment. We were then to get off at the first station and walk to the 59th street subway station on Lexington Avenue, then take the 6th line subway to St-Hunter College station. It was only about a 4 minute walk from that station to my - our - building from there.

It was going to take some getting used to, calling it ‘our’ building, ‘our’ apartment. I have actually never shared anything with anyone before so this was kind of a huge step. It was going to take a lot of getting used to just having moved to New York City in fact. The Underground here is called the subway which is actually called the Tube back home, pants refer to trousers, chips mean crisps and fries mean chips, you have morning coffee instead of tea; everything is different here and I am already feeling a little homesick.

The ride had been quiet. Zayn and I didn’t really get on as well as I got on with the other interns back in London. We never made small talk, ever, and if we ever did talk to each other, it was more bickering over the smallest of things. We'd never really hit it off and things had been even bad after the London Fashion Week assignment. I’m not sure what the reason could be. I have caught myself several times thinking about why he was so bitter with me.

I collected my thoughts as we arrived home. The lift ride was uncomfortable. Only the two of us were sharing the big metal box and the floors were going by ever so slowly. Finally the 15th floor arrived. Lily had two copies of the house key made which she’d given to us before we’d left. I had placed mine on my key chain that also held my house key from back home. Looking at it brought back a lot of memories but I suppressed them and opened the door and entered my new home.

I ran into my room to get my makeup remover from my oversized makeup bag, and then ran into the bathroom. Having removed all the powder, eyeliner and mascara off of my face, I changed into my pyjamas. It was only a white tank top with a picture of Snoopy on it. The tank originally came with a pair of red shorts that were covered in small Snoopy’s but I paired it with a purple and black plaid flannel pants. The weather was warm but it had cooled down significantly as night came along and the air conditioner must have been blasting the entire time we were out because I was feeling a little chilly. I threw on a jumper and took my MacBook out from my tote bag and spent the next 15 minutes checking emails and downloading some of the missed episodes of my favourite shows. The bell rang meaning that Lily had arrived with the food. Zayn had opened the door to let her in because I could hear the crunching of the plastic bags that she had brought back with her.

"Anna, food’s here!" she yelled out to call me.

"Coming!" I yelled loud enough for her to hear me. When I made my way out to the living area a couple minutes later, Zayn and Anna had already opened the boxes and started eating. They were deep in their talk when I made my way to the empty love seat.

“… you would’ve made a great writer.” Zayn assured her. Having come in halfway through the conversation, I had no actual idea as to what they were talking about.

Lily laughed but said,

“I don’t think so; writing is more Anna’s job. She’s been working so hard for it ever since –”

“Lily!” I warned her, before she could say anything more. She understood that if I hadn’t stopped her she would’ve crossed a line and didn’t say another word.

Lily was always there for me whenever I needed her. She knew more about my life than anyone else, including my parents. She may be two years older than me and living in a different country for the most part but we were two peas in a pod and we knew every single detail about each other.

I saw a dumbfounded Zayn sitting beside an understanding Lily who mouthed a sorry to me. And although Zayn was trying his hardest to not show any emotion on his face, he was failing. I ignored him and turned my attention to a Coca-Cola advert that was playing on the tele instead.

I piled a couple of slices of pizza and cheese sticks onto a plate and took one of the dipping sauces before stretching my legs, taking up the entire love seat and ate while watching the TV. Zayn and Lily were eating in silence too. I guess in a way I was thankful for the quiet. I didn’t need Zayn trying to pry into my life and being a busybody. I had enough things to deal with than having to hide things now instead of just letting them be and forgetting about them.

Lily left soon afterwards claiming that she had an appointment with a client early in the morning. She promised to check on us later tomorrow.

Even though I slept through the entire plane ride, I was still severely jet lagged and dragged myself to my room just a few minutes after she left, falling asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

[...]

I awoke to the sunlight streaming through the windows and hitting my face. I picked up my mobile from the night table to look at the time.

12:06 flashed the screen.

I put the phone face down on the table and sank back into bed, pulling the covers onto me, only to sit back up. 12:06. _Holy shit._ How had I managed to sleep in so late? Being jet lagged and tired doesn’t mean I can oversleep. I have a new routine that I need to get used to before I start work on Wednesday.

In the blink of an eye, I had jumped out of bed and brushed my teeth. I passed Zayn’s room on the way to the kitchen and it seemed that he was still sleeping, so I let him keep sleeping. He hadn’t gotten much sleep during the plane ride and it was only fair to him.

I made my way to the kitchen and placed a kettle on the stove to make some tea. I looked through the fridge and found a carton of eggs. Technically eggs are vegetarian, and its only meats that I have a dislike for in case you were wondering if I was vegan which I'm not entirely. I made myself an omelette and poured a cup of tea before sitting at the breakfast bar. I had finished my omelette and was nursing a second cup of tea when I noticed a very odd shaped wall clock placed above the three seater sofa in the living room. It said 7:29. There's no way, the batteries must be dead, I thought to myself. 

I put my head down on the counter and groaned when I realized my mistake. I had forgotten to change the time zone on my phone! Well, that put me five hours behind yet ahead at the same time. I decided to use the extra time to my advantage and start unpacking.

[...]

Three hours later, I was sitting amongst all my belongings that were littering the floor and my bed. This was proving to be harder than I'd originally thought it would be. The mess I was sitting in looked as if my two suitcases had either exploded or vomited their contents. I sighed as I got up and made my way to the closet where I saw that Lily had obviously hung about a hundred empty wooden hangers. I grabbed a bunch and started to hang my dresses and tops on them. I was engrossed in the tedious task when a very groggy voice broke the quiet.

"How long have you been up?" the voice asked. Even though sleep masked the voice, I could tell who it belonged to, not like there was anyone else around.

"About three hours," I replied not looking towards the door instead concentrating on slipping yet another hanger into the neck and the sleeves of yet another top.

"Have you had lunch yet?" he asked rubbing a hand through his hair. No, I’m not looking at the door, I saw from the corner of my eye.

"What? No. It's only 10." I replied while checking my phone to make sure I was right. I had changed the time on it as soon as I realized my mistake.

"Really? But my phone said three," his tone indicating he was thoroughly confused.

"You must've forgotten to change the time from Greenwich Mean to Eastern Standard." I said coolly, purposefully forgetting to mention that I had made the exact mistake. I looked towards him to see that he mumbled something. The air conditioner had started to blast again so I couldn’t hear what he said, not that I care. He stood their shirtless watching me go back to putting clothes on hangers before speaking again.

“Is Lily still coming over later?” He asked a little hesitantly but asked nonetheless.

“Well, she hasn’t called me or even texted me saying that she won’t be able to, so I assume that she’s still going to drop by later,” I answered him wondering what his reason for asking could be.

“Alright.” I looked over at him and I could see a little smile starting to play on his lips. He started to walk away but I called him back.

“Stay away from her.” I warned him.

“Or what?” He challenged me, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Just stay away from her.” I said as calmly as I could. “Besides, she’s not your type.” If he didn’t stay away from her … he’d been warned.

“And how do you know I have a type and what it may be?” one of his eyebrows rose in question.

“Does curvy, bubbly and blonde ring a bell? Don’t think we didn’t notice.” When I say we, I meant the other four interns and I back in London.

“Ally and I are just friends.” His eyes hard had gone hard and any trace of sleep on his features gone, suddenly he was wide awake. If only looks could kill.

“That’s what they all say.” I rolled my eyes at him.

He didn’t say anything but walked away.

I went back to putting clothes on hangers.

[...]

My hands were in pain from doing the repetitive task, just fifteen minutes after the exchange with Zayn. I walked into the kitchen to get a dose of tea in hope of re-energizing myself. Zayn was sitting in the living room, his feet propped upon the coffee table, nursing his own cup silently flipping through the TV channels.

The rest of the day was pretty dull. I tried to finish setting everything but I still had most of one suitcase to sort. Zayn watched TV for the better part of the day.

It was late afternoon, about four o'clock when the bell to the apartment rang. Zayn was in his room unpacking and I had just come into the kitchen to get a glass of water, so I opened the door. Lily was standing with a big grin plastered on her. Beside her was a gorgeous man ... boy, he looked young. His youthful eyes were dancing with mischievousness, and he flashed me a smile that made me want to just disappear into thin air. I look like shit and here was Lily standing beside this gorgeous, gorgeous lad. I didn’t know what to do as she pushed past me, dragging this angel of a man behind her.

“Close your mouth; you’ll catch flies in it. I don’t think you want that, do you?” she whispered loud enough for only me to hear as she passed me.

Boy, was this going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, going to stress the fact that feedback is more than welcome and greatly appreciated. This is the last chapter I had written for this fic, I have no more to post so if you want me to keep writing this, do let me know (:
> 
> Besides that, enjoy your day! and thanks for reading! xx


End file.
